Crack Ebolin
|location = Quebec, Canada |height = 127cm |weight = 21kg |hair_color = Red |eye_color = Gray }} Crack Ebolin, commonly known as "Crack Dude" is a minor character who appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life Crack Dude was born with a mental illness that made him retarded everyday. He was like this all of his life, until when he turned 18, the mental illness has partially cured so that Crack Dude only became retarded on Mondays. Anti-Dater Story At the very beginning of the first scene, where people were registering to become a participant for the war in the Dater Planet, the first person who has registered is Crack Ebolin himself. He has successfully registered, and thanked the person who is waiting for registration for making him succeed, using one of his quotes. In the 6th part of the Anti-Dater Story, when there was a scene featuring a lot of other characters, fighting daters, Crack Ebolin randomly appeared and was like "IMA FIRE MA WAILGANZ!!!" and started shooting daters crazily. Description Appearance On Mondays He looks like a midget. He has red hair, ghost-gray eyes and fake facial hair. He wears purple overalls, underwear and pink crocs. He also has big thumbs, and a price tag on his fake mustache. On Every Other Day He looks like an absolutely normal person. He has red hair, brown eyes and no fake facial hair. He usually wears a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and brown shoes. His thumbs are actually normally sized instead of being gigantic. Personality On Mondays Ebolin is retarded on Mondays, because of a mental disorder. On Mondays, his retardness is uncontrollable, making him act like a crazy and stupid person with lack of control. On Mondays, he is only able to speak semi-gibberish English with poor vocabulary and intelligence. On Every Other Day Formerly Formerly, on every other day, his personality is exactly the same as his personality on Mondays. Right Now Ebolin acts like a completely normal human being. In these days, he would be able to control his retardness. He can also speak 10 different languages, and would actually act a bit intelligently. Quotes * "Uh, hey. My naaaame iiisss crack dude! Hoooowww was your day? Was it good or was it gay? Say, come on, say, why won't you say, dude, say! ... Because, I would like to tell you that I have f***ed your mom last night. I was like "uh uh uh uh uh" and she was like "oh baby, oh baby, harder, faster, stronger!" * "Ino hooooooiiiiiiiiiiii edddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" * "Hey, you're a good guy, you're not a lose-lose." * "Semens!" * "I fidget spin-spin!" * "Wawi, ana rawi!" * "Water, fire, ice, lava, rock. Ppppsssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" * "He died. He, he, he, he..." * "Say, come on, say, sa, s, s, s..." * "IMA FIRE MA WAILGANZ" * "Foffo, Roffo(?)(!)" * "Suck-suck, d***-d***" * "Hey. Go cut yourself in the air duct. It's very healthy. Trivia * He works at McStick's and gets paid one cent a day. * It is currently unknown who "edddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" is, in Ebolin's old intro. * He has a step-brother, who he thought was a cockroach named Roffo and a cousin named Semens. ** He also has 56 other unnamed cousins. * One of his quotes was exclusive to the Anti-Dater Story, and it was based off of the "IMA FIRE MA LASER" meme. * He has invented a new sentence structure. He would remove the article, always start with "I", add a noun after it and then finally, he would add the same verb twice. For example, if the normal phrase is "I break the mirror.", he would say "I mirror break-break.". After he said something similar, he would actually do the action but in a stupid way. ** However, this only occurs on Mondays. * He doesn't have a low-pitched voice. * Sometimes, when he is talking, he moves his hand so that he looks like he's trying to grab something, then push the arm back at him. It is possible that he can do it multiple times in one phrase. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story